


Television Romance

by kaianbptwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #yoofam #hiraifam, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianbptwice/pseuds/kaianbptwice
Summary: Based off the song Television Romance by Pale Waves, a song about someone wanting someone else, knowing it won't work and it's one-sided love
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Television Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Mentioned:  
> ~Television Romance by Pale Waves  
> ~Stay Beautiful (Jamie Version) by Park Jimin
> 
> I dedicate this to my friend Crowder because she got me obsessed with both songs <3

Tzuyu remembers the first time she realized she liked girls. She was eight years old, her mother Sana went on a night out with her aunts. Trying to get the party animal out before she was too far in her pregnancy to throw it back on the dance floor. Her other mom, Momo deemed it a _boys night._

Meaning they watched movies that weren’t appropriate for Tzuyu. Boys night meant drooling over the hot women on screen without Sana claiming Momo was going to turn Tzuyu into a player. The movie made Tzuyu question why she ever had a crush on a boy named _Kim Taehyung_. Or why she ever liked boys in the first place.

And that movie you ask? It was _Jennifer’s Body_ , with the IT girl of Hollywood in the early 2000’s _Megan Fox_ starring in it. The movie was a few years old, but her mom claimed it was good. And lord have mercy, was she right. Especially on the part Jennifer and Needy started making out, Tzuyu couldn’t pick her jaw up off the floor.

It was as if she had seen Jesus walk on water, there was an awakening in her ten year old mind. That’s when she realised women were it for her, she wanted nothing to do with boys. It was right after the girls pulled away from each other when the TV screen went black. The silhouette of Sana behind the couch, a hand on her hip, and eyes filled with fire.

She sweetly told Tzuyu to go upstairs and watch Tv in her room. Tzuyu did as told and heard shouting downstairs, and the sound of Sana hitting Momo with a pillow. After that she couldn’t stop thinking about that scene. She deemed when her younger sister Hyunjin was old enough, she would show her the movie.

As Tzuyu got older, she realized the kind of girls she liked. She was obsessed with _Jade West_ throughout her preteens. She _loved_ the bad girls. The ones her mom didn’t want her bringing home for dinner kind. When she got to high school her best friend Dahyun introduced her to the artsy girl in her chem class. _Yoo Chaeyoung_. Daughter of famous Idol Im Nayeon, and Oscar award winning actress Yoo Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung was exactly the girl Tzuyu wanted to start trouble with. Tzuyu didn’t know whether it was her cute dimple, and goofy grin. Or the fact she was the biggest troublemaker she had ever met. The way she dressed screamed _i don’t give a fuck_ attitude. Combat boots, ripped jeans, and old band t-shirts. Chaeyoung found many ways to stress the school staff, and piss off the popular girls.

Tzuyu melted inside when Chaeyoung threw an awfully blunt and straightforward compliment at her. Like calling her Aphrodite and saying she’s heaven on earth, or complimenting her jawline. Of course Tzuyu knew she was popular among her peers. Boys were always asking her out, and when she told a douche football player she would never date him unless he was a woman, the school went berserk.

Boys cried over their loss, and a ton of the girls including the straight ones wanted her. But Tzuyu was set on Chaeyoung, that’s who she wanted. It really set in for her that Chaeyoung was oblivious to some of her advances. What Tzuyu didn’t know was Chaeyoung was head over heels for her. She was in for the chase Tzuyu gave her.

It was one day when another douche guy cornered Tzuyu at her locker. She told him she liked someone else. He pushed on saying that _his_ dick could change her life. Before she could respond his head smacked into the locker. There she was in all her glory, Chaeyoung gripping his hair and shoving him away. Chaeyoung asked if she was okay, and Tzuyu could only nod.

The girl proceeded to ask who it was she liked. Tzuyu said something along the lines of _‘Are you that dense?’_. Yet the older girl still didn’t understand until Tzuyu yanked her leather jacket pulling her for a kiss. It was a blissful relationship for a while. But the older Chaeyoung got, the more risky her rebellious antics got.

Tzuyu never minded, but she drew a line when it came to Chaeyoung’s life. Tzuyu had it yesterday evening with her recklessness. She was hanging out on the front porch of her big ass house kicking the soccer ball with Hyujin. Momo and Sana were out at some banquet because Sana had won an award in her field of medicine. 

Dahyun walked up the driveway, a barely conscious Chaeyoung clinging to her. Both of them bloodied and battered. All she remembers is Chaeyoung collapsing into her arms, thank god her moms pulled into the driveway as that whole ordeal happened.

They rushed to the hospital where her mom took Chaeyoung’s case. Not only had Chaeyoung fractured her ribs, but her forearm had been broken from getting hit with a baseball bat. Dahyun had minor because she walked in on it happening.

Chaeyoung had a bright idea to help a guy getting jumped. But she was outnumbered and outsized. If Dahyun hadn’t showed up, Chaeyoung and that guy she helped would’ve been in body bags.

Currently Tzuyu was waiting for Chaeyoung to get out of the bathroom. She was finally being discharged after a week. Oh was she gonna get it, lately it has been nothing but fights. Even before this whole escapade their relationship was going downhill. Tzuyu was getting fed up with how much more reckless Chaeyoung was. 

“Hey..what’s wrong? You’re pacing.” Chaeyoung walked out of the hospital bathroom. Tzuyu turned to her, a hand on her hip and fire in her eyes. Momo had seen this and that was exactly how Sana was before she gave her an ass chewing. So she decided to close the door and keep everyone away. 

Tzuyu had told everyone she wanted to talk to Chaeyoung alone. No one to disrupt the conversation, because it was about their relationship. Chaeyoung gulped, she knew she was in trouble.

“What’s wrong?! Do you know how stupid you were Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu fumed, Chaeyoung sighed and stuck her uncasted hand in her pocket. “Hello? I’m asking for an answer.” 

“You expected me to not help him? And let them almost kill him?! It was six to one!” Chaeyoung huffed throwing her hands up trying to get her—idiotic point across.

“YES! Call the police!” 

“And wait for them to get there? and by the time they do he’s dead?” Chaeyoung raised her voice. Tzuyu turned around and walked away. There was no point. Chaeyoung followed her out repeating her questions. 

“Is that what I was supposed to do?” 

“YES CHAEYOUNG!” Tzuyu yelled, turning to face Chaeyoung. Their families and friends just watched. It was bound to happen, Tzuyu blowing up. “Did you stop to think before going in there?” 

“No.”

“So you didn’t ask yourself ‘If I do this and die what will my moms feel? How will Yerim feel? How will my girlfriend feel if I get killed? Did you?!” Tzuyu shouted. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Chaeyoung stupidly replied. That was it, it set Tzuyu completely off. She looked at Chaeyoung bewildered. She let out a dry laugh and looked between everyone around them. 

“Not a _big_ deal? Not a BIG deal? How selfish are you?! That bat could have easily been aimed at your head! Then you die of blunt force trauma.” Tzuyu seethed, veins popping out of her neck. “You put your life, and my best friend’s life in danger! I not only could have lost my girlfriend but my best friend too!.” 

“Tzuyu-.”

“Shut up Dahyun because you’re next.” Tzuyu hushed her. She turned to face her girlfriend again. “God! Do you know how scared your mother was? Or how hard Yerim was crying when I called to tell her you were in the hospital? How scared I was?” All Tzuyu got was silence.

“Thought so. But no you didn’t think! I’m done! I’m not going to get a call from your mother that you DIED being reckless. When you weren’t responding as the doctors worked on you I couldn’t breathe, it was so grueling and terrifying.” 

Chaeyoung watched tears fall down her girlfriend’s cheeks. She turned to her best friend Yerim, who was sitting next to Nayeon. Both of them were crying too. But Tzuyu wasn’t done. 

“I’m done Chaeyoung, this was it for me. That was my last straw. I’ve asked you to think about what you do, because you’ll get yourself killed. I’m done.” Tzuyu turned to walk away but Chaeyoung stopped her. 

“That’s it? You’re done?” Her voice was quiet, almost broken even. 

“We weren’t working anymore. Not only did everything I tell you go in one ear and out the other but you ignored my feelings. We’re too different. We’re over.” 

“We’re too different?” 

“Yes.” Everyone just looked between the two lovers awkwardly.

“Tzuyu come on.” Chaeyoung pleaded quietly, her hand grabbing Tzuyu’s. But when Tzuyu didn’t say anything Chaeyoung left it. Her hand let go of her girlfriend’s, “You’re right, we are too different.” 

Tzuyu expected her to put up more of a fight. But it just made it clear how careless Chaeyoung is. She walked away fresh warm tears soaking her face, again. Tzuyu was angry, but she was more hurt. 

“Thank you all for coming to see if I was okay. You can go now.” And with that Chaeyoung was gone too. Momo decided to take Tzuyu home in her car while Sana took Hyujin. Momo didn’t say anything, she just stared at Tzuyu who was staring out the window.

“Tzuyu..are you okay?”

“Yeah mom, i’ll be okay.” Momo just left it, Tzuyu would come to her on her own terms.

Chaeyoung trudged to her room, her heart heavy. Throwing her still aching body onto her soft bed. Tzuyu was right, for the past few months they hadn’t been working. Chaeyoung is reckless; she knows this. Lately she had been selfish, throwing herself into danger she knew could possibly cost her life.

But she had her reasons, maybe being like this would show her parents she didn’t want to be in the spotlight like them. Being a troublemaker would show she can’t maintain an image.

The entertainment industry was not her cup of tea. Chaeyoung wanted to be an artist and a writer, she whipped up a few good stories of her own. And she also painted like there was no tomorrow. All she ever truly wanted in life was a girl of the name _Hirai Tzuyu_. But she messed it up, and she was quite aware she did.

She was making a statement, maybe it was stupid. But she didn’t know how else to tell her parents she didn’t want to be a singer or actress. They always just said _“Oh Chaeyoung it just hasn’t called you yet.”_

They were understanding, and even being a famous idol and actress they made time for her. She would always appreciate that. But they drew a line when it came to her future. She didn’t want one in the public eye, being watched every second more than she already was.

No. She wanted days at a secluded beach house sipping wine while she tried to put Tzuyu’s beauty on a canvas. Chaeyoung knows nothing could possibly ever capture Tzuyu’s beauty, at least not in one go. She stared at her ceiling, she wanted to cry..but she couldn’t bring herself too.

It’s her fault, she pushed Tzuyu too far. Her girlfriend— _ex_ girlfriend was always so patient with her. Yet she couldn’t give her thoughts the time of day? 

“I fucked up.” Chaeyoung declared, her eyes stung with tears. Jeonyeon and Nayeon stood outside their daughter’s room. Neither sure whether to scold her or comfort her. So Nayeon went in first. Before she could speak, Chaeyoung did.

“I know I scared you. I’m sorry.”

Nayeon hummed sitting on the edge of Chaeyoung’s bed, Chaeyoung sat up-grunting a bit before scooting closer. Her mom ran fingers through her hair placing a soft kiss on her nose.

“It’s okay, the only person who should ever have to take you out of this world for being a dumbass is me. Since you know you put me through twenty-three hours of labor while your other mother recorded.” Nayeon jested, it did lift her spirits a bit because she let out a dry laugh.

“My apologies momma, I would’ve come out sooner if my food tube didn’t wrap around my neck.”

“First off it’s called an umbilical cord. And secondly, it paid off in the end because I had you. Now rest. I’m gonna decide on some takeout. Please don’t scare me like that again.” Nayeon pecked her forehead and walked out. She then smacked Jeongyeon on the head telling her to talk to Chaeyoung while she ordered food. 

“Think fast.” Jeongyeon tossed a football at Chaeyoung who effortlessly caught it. “I see the reflexes are still intact.” 

“Yeah.”

Jeongyeon sat next to her on the bed, she bumped her shoulder. “Come on bud, I know you wanna cry about Tzuyu. Come here.” Chaeyoung laid her head on her mom’s shoulder before bursting into tears. “It’s okay my love.” She comforted her.

“That was so stupid. I should’ve thought. Now Tzuyu is done.” 

“It was stupid yes. Your heart was in the right place kid. But your head didn’t make you rationalize. They could’ve killed you, and Dahyun.” 

“I know. It was just instinct mom.” 

“Yes I know. But this isn’t some marvel movie. You aren’t Peter Parker. You can’t just shoot webs, fight men many times your size win, and expect your super healing to heal you. Or Tony Stark to come save you when you fall out of the sky and into a pond. Or-.”

“You’re getting sidetracked mom.” Chaeyoung sighed.

“Oh yea sorry, but it’s not a movie. That was so dangerous, and as much as I want to kick your ass I'm glad you’re okay.” Jeongyeon hugged her tightly before speaking again. “I did not spend two days in the hospital with your mom blaming me for what she was going through and pop you out in two seconds, just for you to die like that.” Jeongyeon stated wearily. 

“I did NOT pop her out in two seconds! It took twenty minutes to push her out while you sat and cried!” Nayeon made her way into the room, glaring at Jeongyeon.

“She cried?” Chaeyoung looked between them with an amused expression on her face.

“She was squeezing my hand hard and I was excited to meet you. Also I was only nineteen.” Jeongyeon huffed, she got up and scooped Nayeon into her arms. She then did the same with Chaeyoung both of them laughing as Jeongyeon effortlessly carried them downstairs. Chaeyoung winced when she laughed because of the pain in her ribs.

“Moms. Can I ask— or tell you something.” She questioned as they sat down on either side of her. Both nodded looking at her. “I don’t want to be an actress or idol. It’s just, I hate the spotlight. Dispatch outed me before I could tell you myself. It’s exhausting. I’d rather—I want to be an off-the-grid writer and artist. I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“You owe me fifty bucks Nayeon.”

“Jeong! Not right now! She just came out as picasso to us.” Nayeon kicked her wife’s shin.

“YOU BETTED ON ME? And Picasso? Really Mom?” Chaeyoung whined, kicking her legs which didn’t quite reach the floor.

“I betted you would tell us you wanted to be an artist and your mom an actress or idol.” Jeongyeon grunted in pain.

“I thought you were going to make me.”

“Nooo! We kinda just assumed..you never really showed us your paintings, so with thought it was a hobby-”

“You sing loud when you have your headphones on a lot, so we assumed.” Nayeon sheepishly admitted. Chaeyoung groaned and covered her face with her uncasted hand. “Also, do what you want baby. We’ll always support you.”

“And you should definitely fix things with Tzuyu, not only because she’s good for you, but her moms are hot as hell.” Jeongyeon noted. 

“Exactly what she said, including the moms thing, they are hot. We should have a—”

“OK! That’s the end of that conversation. Can we eat now?” Chaeyoung whined. Her moms laughed and hugged her tightly. “Ow, Ow my ribs” 

“Oop sorry babe.” 

Weeks passed, both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu found it hard to avoid each other day by day. Both had to remind themselves it didn’t work. Because it didn’t right? Right? Chaeyoung gave up on believing that. Sure their dynamic was weird, but they weren’t necessarily from different sides of the spectrum.

Chaeyoung was the child of an idol and actress—Tzuyu’s Mom Sana, she was a top surgeon in the country. Her other mom an award-winning choreographer, so they aren’t THAT different—

“Ow! What the hell Jihyo?” Chaeyoung snapped out of her thoughts when Jihyo gave a flying smack to the back of her head.

“I’ve been calling you for five minutes!”

“Yeah bro she has, you were too busy brooding like you’re in a k-drama.” Yerim declared with a nod. 

“What do you want?” Chaeyoung huffed, she passed her fries to Dahyun. For the past weeks not only had Tzuyu been ignoring Chaeyoung— but Dahyun too. Mina, the pale skinned girl’s girlfriend had also been doing the same thing of ignoring her. So she decided to hang with Chaeyoung and her friend group. Which consisted of Sooyoung, Yerim, and Seungwan.

“My girlfriend’s sorority is throwing a party. You art nerds are invited because I love you all. You have to come.”

“Jihyo, I'm a soccer player? Chaeng is the only one in art.” Seungwan shook her head at Jihyo.

“Well if one is an art nerd all of you are. The theme is retro, so dress..retro-y? Chaeng that’ll be easy for you..okay bye!” Jihyo bubbled triumphantly walking away, quite aware they were too scared to turn down her party invite. It was a Friday so all Chaeyoung could crash at Yerim’s place after the party. No biggie—well for the time being, Jihyo was close friends with Tzuyu too.

So there was an awful chance that her ex would be there. Chaeyoung texted her moms asking to go to the party, knowing Jihyo would be there; they quickly allowed it and requested her not to stay out too late. Or try jumping off a roof into a pool. She laughed remembering when she jumped off the lower roof of her house into the pool. The words _“Moms look what I can do”_.

Nayeon not only fainted, but banned the pool for a month. The funny thing was, Jeongyeon had attempted it, she could, she was ripped with muscles so it wouldn’t be hard. But she ended up tripping due to her lack of coordination and broke her wrist. So pools and roof jumping were banned, period. 

Chaeyoung raided her closest when she got home,until she found an outfit. She threw on an oversized corduroy patchwood jacket, a white t-shirt, and black jeans. Quickly she slipped on some sneakers bidding her mother's goodbye. She carpooled with Yerim and the others, deciding she didn’t want to drive.

“How did I know you were gonna wear that?” Yerim chuckled as Chaeyoung got in the back with Dahyun and Seungwan. Dahyun had gone for the 80s navy blue shell suit with her Adidas, Seungwan was more a mix of retro and grunge. Sooyoung and Yerim just looked like hippies.

“Because I sent a picture.” 

“Right.” 

With that they were off to Sunmi’s sorority house. They got to the college and parked in the far back. Chaeyoung could already feel the bass from the music shooting through her body. The vibrations rumbled in her ribcage. When they got to the door Yeeun smiled letting them in, giving all of them a hug. 

Yerim took a hold of Chaeyoung’s hand leading them through the sea of bodies. Once they got to an open spot, Jihyo who was dancing with her girlfriend Sunmi squealed, dragging her girlfriend with her. 

“I knew you would come! Drinks are back there, Sunmi’s room is open for uh..fornicating, but only for you nerds.” Jihyo spoke, she was dressed in Cher Horowitz’s outfit from the opening scenes of clueless.

“Thanks _Cher_.” Dahyun noted 

“Anyways, use protection, and no leaving with strangers. Ok, Bye!” Jihyo then left dragging Sunmi off again.

“What does fornicating mean?” Yerim Asked confused.

“Wow—I didn’t think it would be me telling you this..the birds and the bees. When two girls love each other sometimes they-”

“Wendy please don’t finish that sentence.” Chaeyoung covered the girl’s mouth and Sooyoung decided to continue it lewdly.

“Since you’re gay, it’s when girls bump kitties.”

“I—I’m gonna get a drink.” Chaeyoung dismissed Sooyoung’s comment. She walked towards the drink’s table. She was happy that the ingredients for her drink were there. Quickly she mixes up her trusty old Crown and coke. 

As she goes to sip, her eyes catch a familiar tall girl. There she is. Tzuyu. Happily laughing along with her friends. Roseanne, Lisa, Jennie, Jisoo, and Mina circled her. All of them a red solo cup in hand and dressed to fit the party theme. 

Tzuyu, catches her eyes instantly. Clad in a blue plaid skirt, and baggy white t-shirt with a car on the front. Her gorgeous long locks put half-way up and half-way down. A blue scrunchy holding the top half, one Chaeyoung was familiar with because it was _hers_. 

The short skirt showed off the gorgeous amount of leg Tzuyu had. Chaeyoung’s favorite place to kiss, but instead of staying and staring she just chugged her drink. She should have fun, not dwell over a girl. 

_Tzuyu isn’t just any girl._

As much as she wanted to talk to Tzuyu, she ignored the need. She walked towards the couch that was pushed against the wall. Sipping her drink slowly, not wanting to get drunk too fast. 

Chaeyoung jumped when a couple collapsed on the other end of the couch. It was Sunmi and Jihyo, the plaid covered girl straddling her girlfriend’s waist. They were kissing sloppily, Sunmi giving Jihyo’s neck opened mouth kisses. Before it turned into a porno, Chaeyoung made sure the liquid from her cup was gone and chunked it at Sunmi’s head. 

“Ow? What the hell- oh Chaeng.” 

“Can you take the porno duties somewhere else? I’m trying to sulk.” 

“Ugh, but exhaustionism makes it hotter!” Jihyo mewled, placing her hands on Sunmi’s abs, since the older’s shirt was unbuttoned. 

“Okay EW, go fucking coition PRIVATELY!” Chaeyoung smacked them with a throw pillow. They laughed and made their way up the extravagant staircase towards Sunmi’s room, giggling and kissing. 

She shook her head at their antics. A body flopped next to her and she giggled realizing it was a sulky Dahyun staring at Mina laughing up a storm with Lalisa. 

“Bro..it’s been weeks. I don’t think we’re together to be honest.” She sighed.

“Well did she say you were over?”

“She just said _‘I love you but you’re an idiot.’_. After three days I realized she was ignoring me. It’s been almost two weeks. Same for Tzuyu.” Dahyun flashed her phone to Chaeyoung, and indeed her last text was left on read each time. No replies to any of them.

“Give her time Dubu. It’s my fault, I ruined both of our relationships.” Chaeyoung inquired. 

“No. You didn’t..yours maybe but not mine.” For some odd reason Dahyun straddled her hips, making her a bit weird out. “Shh, I have a proposition.” It was obvious she was drunk, her words slightly slurred.

“What is it? And why are you on my lap?”

“Get her back. Prove you’ve changed. You have, I haven’t seen you get into trouble since Tzuyu blew up on you. Think about it while I make us drinks.” Dahyun tapped her cheek and stumbled off the drinks table. Chaeyoung thought about it, but Tzuyu said it didn’t work. Why should she consider it? Call her a coward, but all she is for Tzuyu is bad.

Dahyun plopped next to her again, spilling some of the drinks in the process. She handed Chaeyoung her drink, not without sipping some of it. 

“Here cub, it’s your favorite.” 

Chaeyoung took the drink and drank half in one go. Dahyun’s head settled on her shoulder, until a pretty girl came their way and tapped Dahyun.

“Wanna dance cutie?”

“I have a—”

“I know but she’s been ignoring you. I can know because you are usually always with her. But you haven’t been. The name is Chungha, let’s dance.” She yanked Dahyun away and started dancing with her. A familiar tune flooding the speakers, she heard a squeal knowing it was _her_. 

_Pretty things won’t last long_

_Don’t care don’t believe ‘em_

_Nothing’s important for me.._

_I know where the truth belongs_

_What matters is confidence_

_But maybe I’m still figuring out.._

Chaeyoung’s eyes found her tall figure, swaying lazily to the song, hands running all over her body. This was Tzuyu’s favorite song. _Stay Beautiful (Jamie Ver.)_ by Park Jimin. She always sang it when it played on Chaeyoung’s stereo. And she was absolutely gifted vocals wise. Leaning over and singing the song in Chaeyoung’s ear, making sure to nibble her earlobe when she pulled away.

_Don’t let these haters come by_

_You better hold your head high_

_Loving you is what you need to do_

_When it goes down_

_Nobody knows_

_We’re learning to fall_

_While climbing these walls_

_Girl, don’t run outta love_

_I’ll be always there for you_

Tzuyu was obviously buzzed, she didn’t dance unless it was with Chaeyoung or she was drunk. Her body moved along with the beat, her hips rolling in a sensual manner. She remembers when Tzuyu would dance on her like that or vise-versa. Something about the way Tzuyu ran her hands over herself while singing along to the song made Chaeyoung writhe.

_Stay beautiful now_

_Part of you_

_Still ready to shine so I’m_

_Telling don’t you ever change_

_Your dream is gon’ be in full bloom_

_Stay beautiful now_

She fell in love with Tzuyu’s confidence, and hidden insecurities. Chaeyoung breathed deeply, feeling as if Tzuyu had forbidden her from breathing. She felt her body twitch, desperately wanting to turn her head away. The cub’s eyes strained painfully as she tried to direct her attention somewhere--anywhere else. A shiver tickled her spine when she heard Tzuyu’s melodic voice just a little bit through the pounding speakers.

_Used to say sorry for_

_What I didn’t really have to be_

_And I know what I needed to say_

_Cry out for how I feel_

_It’s right to fight for what you deserve (that’s right)_

She _knows_ that Tzuyu is aware she’s tore her attention away from drinking. Maybe it was the tall girl’s plan. 

_Don’t let these haters come by_

_You better hold your head high_

_Loving you is what you need to do_

_When it goes down_

_Nobody knows_

_We’re learning to fall_

_While climbing these walls_

_Girl don’t run outta love_

_I’ll be always there for you_

The strobe lights highlighted the ease on Tzuyu’s face. The comfort she had in her own self to let loose, not care what people said. Another thing Chaeyoung loved. She could feel her strength of restraint deplete by the second. It felt like her body was on fire, her uncasted hand wadded up her jean’s fabric into her hand. _Fuck it._

She got up and walked toward Tzuyu, her mind set on getting to her. But her fear overtook her and she made a b-line for the drink table to make another one. As she finished chugging her third cup, _their_ song game on. The retro, dreamy music started playing and the girl’s unique voice filled her ears.

_Everyone's getting so high_

_Losing their minds_

_And I'm looking for you, looking for you_

_I don't even know what I'm doing here_

_Why won't you just tell me?_

_'Cause I'd rather be lonely_

Their eyes locked, Chaeyoung eyes Tzuyu before doing what she always did. _Be reckless_ . This though..it could cost her heart. For Tzuyu it’s worth it. Chaeyoung took off her jacket and threw off to the side. She walked onto the floor mouthing the next lyric. Doing what Tzuyu had done to her so torturing just second before. _She danced. She felt herself. She let loose._

Chaeyoung made her way onto the makeshift dance floor. Her eyes never leave Tzuyu’s. Her body moves at its own accord, her voice coming out smooth and raspy.

_Your heart's so heavy_

_Your heart is strange_

_You wanna love me_

_But honey, that ain't okay_

_You're not so heavenly_

_Not much of you for me_

_But in the morning, it might just change_

The main chorus hit, the music surging through her body. Her body flung about fluidly, she didn’t look like a complete idiot. Her curvaceous hips swayed right to left, a hand ran through her short messy blonde locks. Chaeyoung tilted her head back, so Tzuyu could see her tattoo clad hand run down the neck she used to leave lovebites on. 

_Oh baby won’t you stop it?_

_You and I haven’t got it_

_Television Romance_

_Oh baby won’t you stop?_

_You and I haven’t got it_

_Television Romance_

Tzuyu practically unraveled right there, she worried her lip between her teeth. Contemplation overtaking her, her eyes running up and down Chaeyoung’s body. And so she walked towards Chaeyoung, a glazed look on her features. Her hand curled over Chaeyoung’s belt, yanking her close.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m dancing.”

“You’re trying to get my attention.”

“Why would I want my _ex’s_ attention?” Chaeyoung challenged. Tzuyu’s jaw clenched, her hand tightened around the belt. “Or were you not trying to get mine earlier.?”

“I-.”

“Let’s dance.” Chaeyoung’s arms snaked around Tzuyu’s waist, the taller girl’s hand never leaving her belt.

_Now I don't know what to say to you_

_I feel like you're getting to me_

_And I know that's what you're into_

_And your face isn't enough, never enough_

_To make me stay, stay, oh_

Chaeyoung swayed to the music, Tzuyu moving along with her effortlessly. Their bodies moved in sync, Tzuyu released Chaeyoung’s belt. Her hands run over Chaeyoung’s covered stomach and up her chest to clasp behind the short girl’s neck.

“I miss you.” Chaeyoung pulled Tzuyu so close they were chest to chest. The chorus started up again, a reply never leaving Tzuyu’s glossed lips. Chaeyoung wanted to kiss them, to taste the lip gloss on her own.

_Oh baby won’t you stop it?_

_You and I haven’t got it_

_Television Romance_

_Oh, baby, won't you stop it?_

_You and I haven't got it, got it_

_Television Romance_

“Don’t.” Tzuyu’s voice was quiet, her eyes screwed shut. “You’re making it harder.”

“How? I’ve stayed away.”

“Because you’re changing. It makes me want to take you back. If I do, you won’t learn.” The younger girl assumed.

“I thought we didn’t work?”

“That was bullshit and you know it.”

“Then give me another chance.” Chaeyoung cupped Tzuyu’s face bringing their lips close. Tzuyu’s breath hitched. 

“Give me a reason why I should.”

“Because I love you. And you love me too. You can’t deny the fact that we work. No one can love you like I do. I know no one else’s hand will fit perfectly in yours the way mine does.” She whispered, brushing their lips just barely. “And no one can touch you..the way I do.” A strong hand creeps up Tzuyu’s skirt. Brushing the sensitive part of her thighs, a whimper caught in Tzuyu’s throat.

“C-Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu breathed.

“Please.”

_You think that you can have me tonight_

_I think that my, think my heart is alright_

_And oh baby think that I've got all the time_

_But in a few hours, I'll be out of my mind_

Tzuyu smashed their lips together, kissing the life out of Chaeyoung. Their lips danced against each other’s. The cherry taste from Tzuyu’s glittery lip gloss staining Chaeyoung’s tongue. 

Her hands held Tzuyu’s waist tightly, while the other’s hands ran through her hair. Tzuyu tugged on it indicating she wanted more access. Chaeyoung opened her mouth allowing Tzuyu’s tongue to dart into her mouth. 

_Oh, baby, won't you stop it?_

_You and I haven't got it_

_Television romance_

_Oh, baby, won't you stop it?_

_You and I haven't got it, got it_

_Television romance_

The kiss was desperate, and needy. Chaeyoung pulled away breathing heavily. Tzuyu pecked her slightly opened mouth, and kissed her nose. It made her smile breathlessly before pulling Tzuyu into another kiss. She then wandered down to Tzuyu’s neck. 

_Oh, baby, won't you stop it?_

_(Oh, baby, won't you stop it?)_

_You and I haven't got it_

_(You and I haven't got it)_

_Television romance_

Tzuyu tilted her head giving more access to her neck, letting Chaeyoung kiss and nibble it. Small whimpers fell from her mouth as Chaeyoung sucked her sweet spot.

_Oh, baby, won't you stop it?_

_(Oh, baby, won't you stop it?)_

_You and I haven't got it, got it_

_(You and I haven't got it, got it)_

They don’t even remember how, but they stumbled up the stairs. Leaving the party and their friends far behind them. Chaeyoung backed Tzuyu up into the guest room. She quickly turned and closed the door, locking it, when she turned back around Tzuyu was right in front of her. 

_Television romance_

_(Television romance)_

_Television romance_

_Television romance_

_Oh, baby, won't you stop it?_

She made eye contact with her and unbuckled Chaeyoung’s belt in the process. Chaeyoung pushed Tzuyu on the bed settling between the girl’s legs. One thing led to another and clothes were off. Many rounds of making up, promising to do better. 

Chaeyoung woke up, the sun hitting her. A slight headache hitting her. She moved, and a body kept her in place. And then she remembered the previous night. She looked down at Tzuyu whose face was cuddled into her neck.

Her hand that wasn’t under Tzuyu went to cup her face. She placed a quick kiss on her cheek and gently slid out from under her. She grabbed her pants and underwear and slid them on. Chaeyoung sat down and checked her phone. A few text from Yerim that she stayed at the sorority house too on her phone. 

“Chaeng?” Tzuyu’s sleep ridden voice made her shiver. 

She turned and was met with Tzuyu’s bare front. Her eyes glanced down, and Tzuyu giggled.

“My eyes are up here.” She lifted her chin. Chaeyoung sighed and got back under the covers. Laying her head on Tzuyu’s chest. She could hear Tzuyu’s fast heartbeat. 

“Your heart is beating fast.” 

“I think that means i’m healthy.” Tzuyu cleared her throat sitting up. She grabbed her under garments and pulled them up, and threw on her t-shirt. 

“Tzuyu, come back.” 

“I have to pee.” She chuckled and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came in and joined Chaeyoung in the bed again. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. It was my fault. For putting you and everyone through that.” 

“It’s okay. I think you learned when you struggled with your cast last night.” Tzuyu teased Chaeyoung, about her whining that her cast was in the way. “I forgive you.” 

“Good. Because I was going to show you again how sorry I was again.” Chaeyoung whispered, nibbling Tzuyu’s neck. 

“I think you should, just to make sure.” 

And so she did.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, now time for me to finish my other stuffs since I got this out my system


End file.
